Virginia Map
by TheHeartOfTheDetective
Summary: After terrible boredom, Sherlock and John play a game of deductions.


"What have you done with it?" Sherlock asked John as he threw things about the sitting room, creating a terrible mess on the floor.

"With what?" John asked, pressing his fingers to his temple. He sat in his chair, watching Sherlock with an exasperated look.

"Maps!" Sherlock shouted, as if it were obvious.

"Your what?" John asked.

"Maps!" Sherlock repeated. "Colorful maps! I'm bored. I want to burn them. Especially that bloody Virginia map."

"Christ, Sherlock!" John cursed as Sherlock threw a book in Sherlock's direction.

"Where is my colorful Virginia map?" Sherlock asked again.

"I haven't touched your bloody maps, Sherlock!" John shouted as he dodged another flying book.

Sherlock stopped searching and looked towards the door. "Mrs. Hudson!" He shouted.

"Sherlock!" John shouted. "Why the hell do you want to burn your maps?"

"I told you! I'm bored!" Sherlock said.

John shook his head as Mrs. Hudson walked into the flat with her signature "Ooh-hoo".

"Sherlock?" She said.

He jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where did you put my maps?"

"Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson said. "You know I never touch your things."

Sherlock let go of her, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the room desperately. After a moment, he ran to the fireplace and lifted his skull off of the mantle, checking under it.

"I doubt your maps would fit under that skull, Sherlock." John said.

"I'm not looking for the maps anymore." Sherlock put the skull down and ran across the room to the desk, knocking papers and books off in his search.

"What are you looking for now?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Cigarettes!" Sherlock said.

"Jesus, Sherlock." John said, his face in his hands.

"Are you becoming religious, John?" Sherlock asked as he pulled open drawer after drawer.

"Sherlock," John said. "You're doing really well. Don't give up just because you're bored."

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, JOHN?" Sherlock shouted.

"Oh! There he goes!" Mrs. Hudson cried out, her hands in the air as she turned and hurried out of the flat.

"Sherlock! Will you just sit down?!" John shouted.

"I need something John!" Sherlock shouted back.

"You haven't slept in days, Sherlock. Take a nap!"

"I'm not tired, John!"

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock dove onto the sofa. He lay face down and let out a breath.

"You don't want to sleep?" John said. "Fine. Deductions. Make deductions or something."

"On what?" Sherlock asked, his voice muffled by the sofa.

John stood up from his chair. "I dunno. Me?"

"Why?" Sherlock asked, sitting up. "You hate when I deduce you."

"Well at the moment, you're boredom is driving insane." John walked halfway to Sherlock, his arms at his sides.

Sherlock stood up and slowly walked to John. He waited a moment, looking him over, and then spoke quick-fire. "You haven't slept much in a few days. You've overeaten while you had lunch with Mike Stamford. You are expecting a call from your recent girlfriend, but are afraid she won't call you back – She won't – and since I've been away, you've started seeing your therapist again and your limp is back." Sherlock paused for a breath.

"Anything else?" John asked, sighing.

"If I were to take your pulse right now," Sherlock said. "I believe I would have satisfactory results."

"Why do you think that?" John asked.

"Because you keep looking at my lips and you've moved a step closer to me since I started making deductions." Sherlock told him.

"Satisfactory?" John asked.

"You say that I don't have heart or a need for sentiment, but we both know that's not quite true." Sherlock took a step closer. "Also–"

"Shut up." John interrupted Sherlock as he grabbed him by his coat lapels, stood on the tip of his toes, and crushed his lips to his flat mate's.

Sherlock was unresponsive for a moment, but soon responded to his blogger's kiss as best as he knew how. Sherlock cupped one hand on John's jaw, and placed the other on his back. After a minute, they pulled away from each other.

"My god," John said. "You taste bloody fantastic."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Do you realize that you said that out loud?"

"Oh…um…" John said. "Um, candies and mints?"

Sherlock chuckled. "Candies and mints."

"Finally!" Mrs. Hudson said from the doorway. Both Sherlock and John turned their heads to her, having been unaware of her entering the flat again.

"Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said. "Would you care to leave?"

Mrs. Hudson gave them the widest smile and turned, closing the door behind her and laughing as she walked back downstairs. Sherlock turned back to John and smiled. John grinned.

Sherlock leaned down, and kissed John. John responded immediately, pulling Sherlock close to him. Sherlock wrapped both of his arms around his doctor's waist and welcomed his closeness. John's hands moved to the detective's hair and twisted in his curls. Sherlock back John up against the wall, smiling and John chuckled.

_Finally._

When their lips finally parted, John was the first to speak. "You sure she won't call me back?"

"Positive." Sherlock assured him.

"Well then," John said, grinning at the detective. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?"

"Let's." Sherlock agreed.

After a small, passionate kiss, they made their way out of the sitting room and through the doors of Sherlock's bedroom.


End file.
